The Foundation
by MidnightIndigoMist
Summary: The rebellion never succeeded, the games never stopped. The Tradition continues on. Told from the view of a girl stuck in this constant circle of disappearance, forget, and death, comes the story of how the Hunger Games have continued into today's society.
1. Chapter 1

My school is not for the lucky. It's for the unfortunate. And sadly, I am one of them.

Everyone here has something happen to his or her parents, which, somehow, resulted in becoming a new pupil in our institution. Me? Well, I too, have never met my own parents. The only possible memory of them I might have is a dream I have often of a woman's voice screaming, and a man handing over some money. But dreams are never, if ever, real. Right?

School was nothing special, to us at least. We had seven lessons each day, with numerous teachers. Since we are in our last year at The Foundation we got to have more time to ourselves, there wasn't much to do but it was nice to have special privileges. None of us had ever left the grounds of our "school," which to us is normal. No one would ever realize how sheltered, and misinformed we all were. If we had known, then we might have been more humane in the final moments. Possibly.

Although, there were even things that our instincts told us were odd. For example, in our history lesson, about halfway through the year, we would come to a blank page in our textbook entitled "The Hunger Games." All the staff told us that it was taken out because the writer's views on this topic were false and unnecessary, so we believed them. Yet no one noticed the secret whispers, the sly glances, and hushed meetings. Did I realize? No, not until it was too late. By then we couldn't stop It.

There are two categories of people in The Foundation, the kids with siblings and the ones without. The pupils with siblings are considered lucky because they have some connection with their parents and family. I did not have any relations in The Foundation, and now that I look back I consider it a good thing because if I did I would have killed them myself. Just to let them evade the desolate future that awaited them. For it would be their only chance of escape.

School progressed as normal, we were all used to the routine; every morning we would be ushered into assembly, sitting in neat and formal rows, as we were that day. A short squat lady shuffled to the front of the large hall. She brushed some of the wispy gray and pink hairs that had escaped her bun and straightened her shocking pink suit.

"Ahem," she said, the children got louder, eager to continue their unimportant conversations, "Ahem! I am Effy Trenkit and I would like to welcome you all back to another fun and productive year at The Foundation!"

Everyone clapped, as was customary, while silently counting the days until school would be finished, which was, thank god, a few days away.

"Now I know how some of you will miss your lessons when the regulated summer comes," she paused, hoping that some students would agree, as if. "But for twenty-four lucky students that are of age twelve or older you will have the most," she paused searching for the right word, " the most memorable last few days. Of summer. For there will be a school trip!"

Everyone was excited, it was the yearly trip. A school trip, outside of the school grounds! Everyone wanted desperately to go. How desperate they would be later, they could not have known.

The last day of school and the drawing, or "reaping" as the adults called it, had arrived. We were all escorted in front of the stage, and there, on the stage, was Effy Trenkit with two large glass balls, containing many little slips of paper with students' name written on them. One ball for the boys, one for the girls.

Effy spoke "Each of you shall be paired and for the first pair," she drew a slip from each ball. She took a large breath and paused, savoring our want for the knowledge of, what we hoped was, our name.


	2. Chapter 2

Effy spoke "Each of you shall be paired and for the first pair," she drew a slip from each ball. She took a large breath and paused, savoring our want for the knowledge of, what we hoped was, our name.

"And they are Midnight Mist and Zordan Fletcher! You are pair twelve!"

We both ran up onto the stage, excited and jumpy. I did not know who Zordan was, but he looked to be about thirteen years old, he was short and rather scrawny for a boy, with mud brown hair that was plastered to his scalp with too much gel. He got to the stage before me and he waved to the other students who were lucky enough, wait. Sorry. _Un_lucky enough, to not be picked.

On the stage, we were sat on two chairs that looked like they were supposed to represent coal mining. The man standing next to us, who was drunk was elderly and had dark hair and a smile less face. He was supposed to be our "mentor." To guide us and give us information about the trip we presumed.

The first thing he whispered to us, up on the stage. Was that the trip was to die for. We thought it was an expression.

Twenty-two other kids were chosen. All ranging from, us the eighteen-year-olds, to the kids new to the senior part of the school, the twelve-year-olds.

None of my friends were "reaped" as the adults call it, which meant I only had to focus on rescuing myself. At the time of course it was something I pouted about. When really it was the silver lining in my cloud.

As the week progressed, our mentor, who went by the name Haymetch, told us scant bits of information. How we needed to become good friends with all the other tributes to maximize our fun in the A.R.E.N.A., which was what we were told the location was called.

He also told us how we wouldn't need anything and that everything would be provided; but we were allowed to bring one small token. So I brought my thin gold bracelet an inscription on it: hope is never lost.

Something I would find difficult to believe later.

The fateful Day had arrived. We were all herded into the large bus because there were so many of us.

I also heard them say that there had to be twenty-four to complete this tradition…  
What Tradition they were talking about however, we had no knowledge of.  
For the time being.

Hours and hours went by with us on that bus. They refused to let us talk.

We all began to feel slightly unsettled and jittery. Why? For we had no reason to be afraid. These people among us were adults that had looked after us our entire lives. We should trust them as they have cared for us!  
So why were we all afraid? Because we had good reason to be. Because every student at The Fondation went on this trip, whether it be their last year or when they just turned twelve. But there's one thing for certain, they never come back.

We had all become good friends, some would say great. eve. And yet today on this unnerving journey to a place we do not know, we all feel more together and more united with one another, something we shall never be again.

We had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

We had arrived.  
They herded us out of the bus under the dark of night and into the looming grey building.  
We were hushed into very small, and what looked to be, an auditorium.  
We all sat down, and immediately after the last person sat, the lights lowered and darkened. Along with the lights, the noise lowered with them. We didn't have any idea of what was happening as we, the kids, were the only ones in the room.  
Then the introduction stated.

A women's voice shattered the silence, and began to speak. "You have all been chosen. Chosen, for a very special tradition. Chosen, for the Hunger Games."  
The voice continued, "The Hunger Games are real. It has been passed down from generation to generation. Yet some did not believe this sacred Tradition should be continued. And, your Principle is the great great grandson of the ancestor who decided to continue this Tradition eons ago. So the tradition has continued, and you, the new generation gets to carry this on proudly!"  
By this time many of us were beginning to murmur uncertainly, we had rumors about this "Hunger Games" and they were not good.

The video continued to play, oblivious to the disturbance in the crowd.  
"We will continue this Tradition as it should have been, without the frivolous interviews, training scores, and various presentations. But of course, as it is such a renowned tradition we will allow alliances and brief training. There will be a week of preparation, and then the Games will begin!"  
I could have heard a pin drop in that hall, there wasn't even the sound of breathing. Whatever happens next will be one of the most inhumane things we will ever do.

They led us to what would be our living quarters for the time being, until we were forced to compete in the Hunger Games.  
It was a simple and plain. Just a bare, well-worn cot to sleep in. And a crude bathroom, that I will not depress you by describing. And a small cabinet that contains identical clothing for each person, as there were all the girls in one dorm. (There are twelve girls and twelve boys.)  
We all undressed and got into our beds, still in incomplete understanding of this, this "Hunger Game," only knowing that it will be the end of many things.  
Including us.

When the first rays of dawn filtered throughout the cracked and yellowed window, a loud clanging tore us all from our restful sleep.  
And an intercom voice said, "Wake up, it is time for you to meet your trainers and start preparation for the games. Not that it makes a difference for most of you anyway."  
We all hated being here, it felt like some sort of prison. But this was nothing, merely the fluffy cloud rested upon, before the dark, dangerous, and pleadingly desperate plummet to the far ground.

The days passed by quickly and we all know now what real danger we are in.  
The Hunger Games is a fight to the death in a arena, with the last tribute standing allowed to live, but has to have a memory wipe to make sure that he or she does not tell anyone about The Foundation, which is our "prize", to forget everything thing related to The Hunger Games and to live.

Sometimes I wonder if we could have escaped all of this if we had worked together, maybe even had fought back. But no.

The moment we all found out what it was, the fickle trust we had for each other was obliterated.

For who would trust another, if they knew that they would kill as easily as you bat away a fly just to save their own life.

In the days that come to pass, I hope you will not judge me too harshly for what I have done.


End file.
